


Ash And Dust

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, ant-man post credit scene spoilers, ant-man spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darcy was there with Steve and Sam? </p><p>A what-if Wintershock. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled for the end credit scene for ant-man. Though not compliant with the movie of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Ant-Man post credit scene.

  Darcy leaned into the side of the man beside her, her whole body hurt enough that she wasn’t sure she could stay standing on her own too long. For the past month she had questioned her decision to follow Steve, but whenever she thought back on the day they met she realized she had made the best of a bad situation. 

  She had been traveling with Jane, having decided that she had seen too much to go back to a ‘normal’ life. There had been a convention in Switzerland and Jane had been a part of this huge symposium. The night before the both of them had been out to dinner, and maybe had a bit much to drink. They had been on their way back to the hotel when they had been attacked… Hydra she knew now.

  They had went straight for Jane, pulling Darcy the other way. Everything had been so hectic that neither of them had been able to do much more than scream before their mouths had been gagged. He had come then; Captain America. He had landed in the middle of them all and started attacking. Darcy had never thought she would be so grateful to see another human in her life. He had been able to bring down most of them, but when the dust cleared it was obvious that they had still gotten away with Jane.

  He had offered to make sure she got back to the States, said he had a few contacts that could come for her. Darcy though had been so spooked she refused to leave his side. He fought it of course, said he had been on his own mission, but Darcy was pretty persistent when she wanted to be. And that was how she ended up where she was now, following Captain America and the Falcon, hoping that their mission and hers would one day collide and she would find Jane.

  “Hey, Cap!” 

  Darcy looked sharply where the voice had come from. She knew the place was empty, but she still wished Sam would keep his voice down. She had learned the hard way that things could hide in the shadows.

  “Come on, and stay close.” Steve looked down at the woman beside him. He knew he should’ve insisted more on sending her home, but he still couldn’t fully regret allowing her to come along. He had gotten to know Darcy, and he wouldn’t hesitate to call her his friend.

  “Yeah, like I’m actually going to wander again. Not after last time.” Darcy shivered, last time had almost cost her a leg. Yeah, she was sticking to Steve like fucking glue.

  Darcy gasped once they reached Sam. In the middle of the room they stood in was a large machine, but what made Darcy feel sick was the man caught in the looming thing. She stood a few feet away, watching as the two other men looked the thing over. She wanted to yell at them to help the guy, but when she looked over she saw something in Steve that made her stomach roll. He looked cautious and frightened. His shoulders were straight, all the muscles in his body tight. He looked like he wanted to rush in, but at the same time was too scared too.

  Looking over at the trapped man, Darcy thought she would be sick. She could hardly hear him, but she was pretty sure he was repeating ‘help me’ over and over again. She moved closer, her eyes directly on the man in front of her. She could just hear the men behind her, but their voices were nothing more than a murmur to her ears. Step by step she moved, her eyes never straying from their target. She was only inches away when she was startled by a shout.

  “Darcy! Don’t!” Steve stood back a ways, his eyes switching back and forth between Bucky and Darcy. 

  “He needs our help, I’m not about to stand back and talk when I could do something.” Darcy continued to look forward, though she directed her words to the man behind her. She kneeled down and scooted closer until she was right in front of the trapped man.

  “We don’t know what condition he is in right now, he could lash out at you. I promised to keep you safe, so let me do my job.” Steve felt his whole body shift forward slightly, ready to pounce if need be. He wanted to help Bucky, but the man looked like a frightened animal and he feared he would snap if he approached.

  “He’s scared and in pain, that is the condition he is in. He won’t hurt me…” Darcy reached a hand out, slowly moving it forward. “Will you?”

  The man flinched back, but after a second he leaned into Darcy, allowing her hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head so he rested most of the weight against the touch. Darcy swallowed back a lump in her throat, the man looked so touch starved. She scooted forward a bit more until her knees touched his. His eyes flew open, but before Darcy could move he had lifted his free hand and rested it on the one still holding his cheek.

  “Help me…” The man’s voice was no more than a whisper, brushing across Darcy’s wrist in a hot push.

  “I will, I promise.” Darcy watched with wide eyes as his free hand slipped along her arm, down her side, and around her waist. He pulled her in until they were in an awkward hug. Darcy just wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, one arm around his chest and the other holding his head against her neck. She turned her head around so she could see Steve.

  “I don’t care who you call, just call someone.” Darcy rocked a little bit when she felt the man in her arms shiver. Her fingers threaded through his greasy hair, slowly running along his scalp.

  “We’re going to, but until then would you get over here? I think Steve is going to blow something if you don’t.” Sam looked at the man beside him and just shook his head. He was pretty sure if nothing else, Darcy’s antics would end up killing the man. 

  “Just make the damn call, cause I don’t think he is going to let me go.” As though to confirm her words, the man increased the pressure of his hold on her. She just scratched his head lightly and made little ‘shhing’ noises.

  “Darcy…” Steve took a step forward, but stopped when Bucky looked straight up at him. “…his name is Bucky… James Bucannon Barnes… Bucky.”

  Darcy gave a wet smile before turning her attention fully on the man in her arms. Bucky turned his face back into her neck, holding her tightly against him as she slowly rocked back and forth. “I’ve got you, Bucky, I’ve got you.”

 

 


	2. Bucky's POV (drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble of Bucky's POV after Steve, darcy and Sam enter the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the DVD Commentary prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> http://rhiannon-a-christy.tumblr.com/post/125137080173/dvd-commentary-mixed-prompt
> 
> Feel free to come visit me on Tumblr, I'm under the same name as here. Go ahead and follow me, message me, send me weird prompts, or weird headcanons, or just say hi. Until school starts next month I'm pretty much on every day and posts lots of Darcyland stuff. :)

  
  Bucky had felt his whole body go on point when the three people entered the room. He had recognized two of them, he had fought both of them before, back when he had still been on Hydra’s leash. But before that he had known the taller one…Steve. He knew the memories where there somewhere, but it hurt every time he tried to recall them.

  The third person was a mystery. It was a female, short, brunette, and completely harmless. He kept his eyes focused on her, it was easier than looking into the face of the man he should know. He mouthed for help over and over, though he never expected to be answered. It surprised him when the woman had ignored the other man and came to him.

  She reached out, her small hand offering something he hadn’t been given in seventy years. Hope, compassion, caring. It frightened him at first, surely he was already shoved away in his little frozen box and the woman and her selfless offer was nothing more than a dream. He waited for the vision in front of him to be violently ripped away, to be left alone in the nothingness. He could never describe the feeling that rushed through his body when he rested his cheek against her hand and everything remained. It was real and he was being touched with care.

  He pleaded with her and gathered her to him. He didn’t want to loose that feeling, her flesh against his, her heart beat pounding against his chest. He needed her scent in his lungs, her touch against his body, he needed that taste that rushed over his tongue when he breathed in open-mouthed against her neck. He needed it more than anything in the world, and he would do everything to protect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wasn’t going to do it, but it wouldn’t leave me alone. This is seriously au, not compliant with any mcu movie coming out, and just really to appease my angst loving Wintershock heart. Plus, I had so many feels about Bucky after seeing that damn clip, and I needed to do something about it, because I can’t just jump into the screen and hug the happy back into Bucky. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
